Problem: On Tuesday, Vanessa walked to a toy store at night and, after browsing for 27 minutes, decided to buy a video game for $3.14. Vanessa handed the salesperson $4.89 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the video game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the video game = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Vanessa received $1.75 in change.